1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for detecting an adjustment value of a fluid ejection device, and also relates to a fluid ejection device.
2. Related Art
Line head printers have been developed which perform printing by conveying a medium beneath a plurality of heads fixed to a printer and ejecting a fluid from the heads.
In the heads used in such printers, the optimal drive waveform and drive voltage differ for each head, and their values must be adjusted for each head. One example of a method for setting the optimal drive waveform and drive voltage for each head is the method disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-240127. The method disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-264069 is a method for performing a concentration correction process.
When there are large variations in output for each head even with these methods, there have been cases in which the drive voltage and the like cannot be appropriately adjusted. In one method for resolving such problems, a concentration of test patterns is determined when a plurality of drive voltages are applied, and the drive voltage is adjusted so that these test patterns have a reference concentration, whereby the concentrations outputted by the heads become substantially uniform.